Latin Spanish
The different varieties of the Spanish language spoken in the Americas are distinct from Peninsular Spanish and Spanish spoken elsewhere, such as in Africa and Asia. Linguistically, this grouping is somewhat arbitrary, akin to having a term for "overseas English" encompassing variants spoken in the United States, Canada, Australia, India, New Zealand and Ireland, but not the Island of Britain. There is great diversity among the various Latin American vernaculars, and there are no traits shared by all of them which are not also in existence in one or more of the variants of Spanish used in Spain. A Latin American "standard" does, however, vary from the Castilian "standard" register used in television and notably the dubbing industry. Of the more than 469 million people who speak Spanish as their native language, more than 418 million are in Latin America and the United States. There are numerous regional particularities and idiomatic expressions within Spanish. In Latin American Spanish, loanwords directly from English are relatively more frequent, and often foreign spellings are left intact. One notable trend is the higher abundance of loan words taken from English in Latin America as well as words derived from English. The Latin American Spanish word for "computer" is computadora, whereas the word used in Spain is ordenador, and each word sounds foreign in the region where it is not used. Some differences are due to Iberian Spanish having a stronger French influence than Latin America, where, for geopolitical reasons, the United States influence has been predominant throughout the twentieth century. Las diferentes variedades de la lengua española hablada en las Américas son distintas de la peninsular. Español y español hablado en otros lugares, como en África y Asia. Lingüísticamente, esta agrupación es algo arbitraria, similar a tener un término para "inglés extranjero" que abarca las variantes habladas en los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia, India, Nueva Zelanda e Irlanda, pero no en la Isla de Gran Bretaña. Hay una gran diversidad entre las diferentes lenguas vernáculas latinoamericanas, y no hay rasgos compartidos por todos ellos que no existan también en una o más de las variantes del español utilizadas en España. Sin embargo, un "estándar" latinoamericano varía del registro "estándar" castellano utilizado en la televisión y, en particular, en la industria del doblaje. De los más de 469 millones de personas que hablan español como idioma nativo, más de 418 millones se encuentran en América Latina y los Estados Unidos. Existen numerosas particularidades regionales y expresiones idiomáticas dentro del español. En el español latinoamericano, los préstamos directamente del inglés son relativamente más frecuentes y, con frecuencia, las letras extranjeras quedan intactas. Una tendencia notable es la mayor abundancia de palabras de préstamo tomadas del inglés en América Latina, así como las palabras derivadas del inglés. La palabra latinoamericana en español para "computadora" es computadora, mientras que la palabra que se usa en España es computadora, y cada palabra suena extranjera en la región donde no se usa. Algunas diferencias se deben a que el español ibérico tiene una influencia francesa más fuerte que en América Latina, donde, por razones geopolíticas, la influencia de los Estados Unidos ha sido predominante a lo largo del siglo XX.Category:Latin America Category:Americas Category:North America Category:South America Category:Mexico Category:Argentina Category:Colombia Category:Languages